nuestra historia
by wuikaa
Summary: solo lean si quieren no puedo decir mas


Las rosas han perdido su aroma y los días su color. Ya todo me parece tan normal y cotidiano el vacio de mi alma llega inundando mi vida dejando todo en ruinas ante mis ojos es que ya no siento nada, cada noche rezo por que este dolor desaparezca al igual que tu, que cada beso sea arrancado de mis labios que cada caricia se a lavada de mi cuerpo y alma, que tus palabras sean olvidadas, pero como siempre eso nunca sucede; ni siquiera Morfeo se apiada de mi y en su reino me tortura dejándome soñar contigo.

Es cruel su capricho o tal vez es el mío, tengo miedo de que me hayas olvidado ya de que no me recuerdes por las noches o en el día que no me tengas presente.

-Sasuke-tu nombre sale entre gritos de dolor

Me abrazo a mi misma y me dejo llevar por este sentimiento se bien como se siente lo conozco, ya he vivido con el por mucho tiempo al igual que con tu recuerdo.

-¿Por qué?

No es la única pregunta que ronda por mi mente pero si la única que puedo pronunciar.

Nunca pensé que algo pudiera doler tanto, que ironía cumpliste tu promesa no me lastimaste pero si me mataste dejándome, apartándome de tu vida en la vida a la que yo creí pertenecer a la que pensé que me querías en ella y que tu mismo me lo habías dicho.

Flash back

Ni siquiera me miraste ¿ni eso merecía?

-sakura, lo nuestro tiene que terminar

Por un momento no entendía tarde en racionar y agradecí que no me pudieras ver en ese momento, por que si lo hicieras verías el temblor de mi cuerpo y mis lágrimas resbalando por mi cara, fui incapaz de contestar y solo respondí con un "ok".

Proseguiste

-hoy me di cuenta de que estamos en diferentes caminos que lo que tu quieres no es lo mismo que yo

Tus palabras me están matando quería desurte pero mi orgullo no me dejo o tal vez solo fue que el temblor de mis manos no me dejaba escribir bien

Te pedí una respuesta y tu solo contestaste con un

-lo siento estoy muy ocupado-

Dándome a entender que ni siquiera en ese momento tenías tiempo para mí ya no respondí y lo ultimo que ley fue

-lo siento, ok tal vez pro sabes que teníamos problemas para vernos

Fin de flash back

Me abrase mas fuerte, desde ese día parecía que el destino se reía de mi, quería llorar pero ni eso podía tenia que fingir que estaba bien por que ante los ojos de todos lo nuestro era secreto y no solo eso tenia que verte y me dolió y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo me esta matando de apoco .

Hace poco Hinata me conto que hablo contigo que te pregunto el ¿Por qué?

Tú le respondiste

-por inmadurez-

Ella me defendió hasta que tú le respondiste

-yo deje la puerta abierta y ella nunca la toco-

Mi orgullo ardió quería gritarte tantas cosas en la cara, ¡acaso querías que te rogara? ¿Por qué' si fuiste tu el que me lastimo a mi no al revés no te molestaste en preguntar por que mi acto de inmadurez, quería y quiero decirte MALDITA SEA, LO HISO POR QUE ESTABA TRISTE Y TU NO TE DABAS CUENTA, pero mi orgullo me hace callar

Hinata y Ino me dicen que desde lo dijiste por que sabias que ella me lo dira y por que según ellas quieres que hable contigo ¿pero de que' de cómo me lastimaste de lo que has hecho desde entonces por que desde que lo nuestro termino me has lastimado mas sabes que esto fue algo hermoso y creía lo que me decías intento decirte lo con mis actos pero no te voy a rogar nunca lo he hecho y no empezare ahora, mis amigas insisten en que deje mi orgullo pero…¡por que no lo dejas tu?

No puedo negar que te quiero, que te extraño, que verte todos los días es doloroso

Que quisiera poder regresar el tiempo a donde éramos felices como aquella noche, ¿recuerdas? Dormimos juntos solo dormir pero para mi fue mas que eso me cuidaste en todo momento y me abrazabas con tanta ternura me besabas la frente y la mejilla creías que estaba dormida y no lo notaba, pero si lo hice y te quise mas si es que eso se podía

Pro hoy todo esos recuerdos me lastimas te quiero pero también te odio Sasuke Uchiha

No quiero verte nunca más pero me duele pensar en no mirarte por un día más

Dime… ¿todavía me quieres?

Lo siento si esta algo raro, pero no es una historia es lo que siento y me paso, (Sasuke …el y sakura yo) tenia que sacarlo y como ya escribí no puedo hacerlo por que solo una cuantas personas sabían nuestro secreto y si alguien me ve mal no puedo decir el por que de nuevo lamento si no les gusto o algo así pero en verdad tenia que sacarlo. Y pues no importa si quieren dejar su comentarios igual y esto sirvió para una buena trama, adiós.


End file.
